NEVER ENDING WAR
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: "Why do you always have to disobay my orders!" shouted leo "because your orders are stupid" snarled raph holding on yo his sais looking at the sias leo griped his katana's "we are a team and i am the leader for a reason" snapped leo irreated "oh ya and how that worken for ya spilnter jr" said raph in his brookyln accent growling at the nick name that raph picked out for him "
1. Chapter 1

**(DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ)  
>WARNING:FUTURE TCEST OT4 AND VIOLENCE<strong>

Sittin down on the couch with my bros just havin a good time. "hey leo are we doing anything special on patrol tonight" asked raph he was in a good mood for bashing some skulls

"not really just our usually route unless something comes up" answered leo finishing up a kata "can you tell don and mikey that were leaving in an hour" asked leo walking to splinters room.

shrugging he waved his hand and headed towards the living room "DON MIKE"shouted raph who was answered by shouts "LEO SAID WERE LEAVING IN AN HOUR" he shouted once more not reliseing they had walked out beside him.

"geeze raph did you have to yell" said donnie rubbing his ears

"ya dude were right beside you" agreed mikey smilling when he caught raph sudden jump.

giving my mikey a look (say a word and your gonna get pound) look made his brother mouth shut "ya well to bad" said raph as he, don, and mike respectfully bowed to their father

"i trust that you all will behave tonight" said splinter looking more at raph and mikey who ducked there head away "i am here to give you news that i am going to the dyimos for a week he has ask for my help" countied splinter

"is he alright father" asked donnie walking more up to his sensia

"i don't not know my son but i will return in a week be safe and listin to leonardo am i undertood" said splinter

"hai sensia" they bowed

"be safe and i love all of you goodbye" said splinter hugging each of his sons

"are we still going on patrol" asked mikey jumping on the couch

"yes so grab your gear and lets move out" ordered leo putting his katana's in there strap and watching his brothers grabing there weapons

-

during patrol they had beat some low life thugs and had to fight off a ambush of foot ninjas. "why did you retreat we never retreat from the foot" yelled an anger raph walking in the sewers

"because raph there too many" replied leo walking in front of his two younger brothers

"i stlll say we could of took them"raph snapped back turning around stareing leo in the face

"you now that we couldn't we all would have ended or worst killed" yelled leo

"your the worst leader i could have us beat them and thats why i would make a better leader then you" snarled raph anger rising up

"splinter choose me to be the leader for a reason you couldn't handle the pressure that i deal with." leo snapped at raph his anger also rising up

"you really think so huh" growled raph

"raph calm down" said donnie rubing his shell gently and soothing

"come on leo it's not worth the fight let go meditate or something" mikey tryed to encourge his elder

nodding leo hadn't even notice that that they were in the lair all ready "ya i think that is a good idea would you keep me company" asked leo

"ya sure dude lets go" said mikey getting a hold of leo hand

still fuiled with anger raph broke from don grip and walked toward the lab followed by don who was worried about the hot head "raph please calm down" plead don hands on raph shoulder

"it just that.. i cant even explain how i feel he makes wanna..."growled raph as he paced around the lab

worried he stopped raph pacing and rubed his muscles to try and relax the hot head before he go to mad and hurt himself

relaxing at the message he let himself be guiled to don chair "thank don"mummbled raph sluming on the chair "no problem just relax" replied don switching to the arm

-

sitting in lotus postions he clamly sunk into his meditation was he relaxed a bit it had been a llong day frist master splinter leaves them for a week with him in charge then they get ambush and suddenly raph want to tear him a new one. opening his eyes he figure he give up on meditation "mikey could you spare with me for a bit" asked leo watching mikey do his faviorte kata "ya sure with weapons or with out" asked mikey taking out his nun-chacku, "without you need some work on some one on one ready" said leo in postion

"hai" said mikey practily dancing around leo attacks


	2. Chapter 2

"WOOHOOO ALL YA NEW HIGH SCORE BEAT THAT RAPH!" cheered mikey doing his signature victory dance

"MIKEY KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO MEDIATE!" yelled leo from the dojo

"SORRY LEO!" mikey yelled back starting another round as raph went to his punching bag in the dojo

befor getting he found his eye's wonder to his brother body with the sweat slidding down his muscles. shacking his head not lettin' his midn wonder to more unbrotherly thoughts but soon found himself thinking off raph bending him over and thrusting inside of him and was pulled from his thoughts from a brocklen accent voice

"is there something you like" said raph not turning around

"um i dont have an answer for that but do you want spare hand to hand' asked leo getting up from his postion

"ya sure" said raph getting into fighting stances

"hajame!" said leo when they were both ready

3 hours later they both panting exshasted of there spar but other than thaat they both had a good time teasing eachother laughing this one of thoes rare moments when they could actually not fight. "LEO RAPH DINNER TIME" yelled mikey

"well this isn't over we all now i'm better" laughed raph

-

"finally a day with out those two fighting all the time" said mikey as he choppped up the carrorts.

"the day still young so don't jinx them: said donnie with a smile enjoy the view of the youngest

"true but you got to admit that there fights have been getting worst" said mikey putting the plates on the table

*sigh*setting down his second cup of coffee "i agree, but i don't get why they've been gettin' worst" said donnie rubbing his temple when he heared angry shout from his two older brothers

"are you serious again" said mikey saking his head

"hey your the one that jinx them" said donnie sippin his coffee

"i know but you can cool down hot head" teased mikey with a wink

"you know" asked donnie frighten of what his brother was thinking

"dont worry cause i feel the same about you, leo and raph" explian mikey

"realy me why" asked donnie

"what do you mean" asked mikey

"it just that leo is like between you and mikey, raph has his muscles and strenght thats already sexy and you with boundless enegry and i'm just the brains" said donnie looking down only for mikey to pick his head up from his chin

"you are so blind we love you for you and your long slim sexy legs that curves to a perfectly butt" said mikey rounding donnie with a whistle "why do you always think your better than us""i never said i was said or thought i was better" they heard their older brothers along with a thud

"well that our cue" said mikey but first did a brave move and kissed don then ran off "hurry donnie" shouted mikey


	3. Chapter 3

**DONNIE POV #**

Next time i wanna try to help my bros think through the plan first. *sign* "where are we going raph" asked donnie

"gonna go meet casey" said raph putting his shell-cell up

"did you just got finish talking to casey" asked donnie trying to get some kind of answeres

"yup" replied raph

proubly going to be all he get from the hot head. "i wounder what mikey up" grumbled donnie sitting on the roof top they were supposed to meet casey on.

_30 minut_es later

"yo raph what up" shouted casey waving a hand in the air

"what up case, what took you so long" asked raph doing their hand shake

"my bad april had me move some old fruniture in to the shop" explain casey rubing his neck as he and raph laughed

"haha alright lets get going don't want to be late" said raph claiming a hand on donnie shoulder

staying slient as they jumped from building to building they finally stoped at what looks like a bar "where are we raph" asked donnie curiose now

"you'll see when you get in" chuckled raph walking in like nothing same as casey

now i know why leo don't let him go out with casey thought donnie walking in behind raph. taking in all his surrounding yup i was right this is a bar.

"so donnie-boy is this your first time going to a bar" asked raph ordering 3 beers

"yes is this were you and mikey come because i really doubt that leo comes here" stated donnie sitting beside raph

"ya me and mikey come here some time but mainly at casey watching the game and has come to the bar with me a few times when manage anyways" said raph nodding his thanks as he got the beer

"well thats good he has fun" comment donnie poping the cap off the beer and taking a sip "this is nasty how do you even drink this stuff" complaib donnie as the drink bruned his thoat

"you get use to it" replied raph taking a gulp

"aye raph how many can you hole" asked casey finshing his beer

"18 you" replied raph

"two more above me fucker" laughed casey along with raph

"yo get me some of your strongest beverage" ordered raph throwing his beer away

gulping he knew this is what raph had plan for him "man i wish mikey and him would've switch places" thoughed don

"here donnie take 4 shots the drink this" said raph pushing 4 small cups towards him and what looked like grape juice

nodding he took the 4 drinks in one gulp then swallowled the grape juice

"dam don didn't think you had in ya" cheered casey as raph pushed 4 more towards him he could already feel the last ones take affect but didn't care and took the other ones the same way  
><strong><br>4 hours later**

"raph i think that enough for don he can barely walk let alone sit" laughed casey as donnie tripped over his own feet

"raphie i like unicorns their nice and pretty" said donnie making his way toward them

"ya sure" grin raph tyring to hold from laughing

"come dance with me" said donnie giving raph a lap dance who enjoyed every single moment "casey you sure april won't be pissed" asked raph pulling donnie more on his lap

"i don't know i'll just head o home catch ya tommoro" waved casey

"see ya, case alright don lets go on home to" said raph holding most of donnie weight


	4. Chapter 4

"what no fair" whine mikey as leo laughed

"chill mikey you've one 20 times i only won 15" said leo with a smile

"ya i know but you won in streaks i only won the ones you messed up on accident" said mikey with a loud yawn "i'm going to bed night" said mikey jumping up to his room

"night!" leo called then he heard the lair door open

*_CLANK!*_

_-  
>(donnie and raph)<em>

"come on don were almost home" said raph with a grunt

"i think i drunk a little too much" slured donnie basicly tripping over his feet

"well 9 shots are very strong for you but to me there like a buz" said raph

"next time mikey w~ill you ~" slurred donnie accidently tripping raph

shaking his head he looked down at don who made a high pitch churr of pleasure "enjoying yourself" asked raph replying with his one churr but deeper

lettiing his hand tracel down raphs arm "you have big muscles" said donnie tracing them and rubing his thiegh agaisnt raphs outer leg

"let wait till your at leat sober so i can make sure" said raph lifting his body and helping don up as well

"fine" pouted donnie causing raph to laugh

right when they enter he notice how late it really was and that they had training in the mornig man now he felt bad for donnie.

"where have you two been" question leo with his arms crossed

jumping at the new voice he quickly truned around and narrowed his eye's "don't worry about it" snapped raph

"don't worry about it, do you even know what time is it" leo leatured until he smelt the air "were you two drinking and why are you carring donnie" asked leo

"well he might of have had a few drinks" replied raph

"how many?" asked leo

"9" replied raph

"9! raph if its' to much for me that like way over for donnie" said leo eye's narrowed

"ya well at least he talks about the stuff instead of become horney" laughed raph

"thier will be no training tomorow he gonna have one hell of an hangover and last time i was drunk splinter was here and i has no choice but to train even tho i was sore" leo said in his defenis

"well think about it this way we stopped fight for a month" said raph

"that's only because have the time we did foreplay si they wouldn't figure it out" replied leo blushing

"ya well you never complain when your sucking my co-" leo cut raph off with his hand

"shh will talk about this latervvfirst let put donnie in bed" whispered leo grabbing the other side of don

"oh belive me we will" smirkered raph

once they had donnie in bed raph pushed him up against the wall "raph not now ~" moan leo gaspings as raph picked his legs up

"ya you right tomorow maybe" said raph giving leo a kissed and went to his room

"what am i going to do with you" whispered leo walking into his room


	5. Chapter 5

Argh! why does my head hurt so much? Oh ya i made up a stupid plan that ended up getting my dumb as drunk. opening his eyes he quickly closed them "stupid light" he moan falling asleep again.

*knock!**knock!* "DONNIE BREAKFEST IS READY" mikey yelled into donnie room hearing a groan from inside "coming" he heared donnie, nodding he left

Opening his bedroom door he made his way toward the kitchen and sat down beside leo "here you go donnie" said mikey handing him a cup of coffee and walked to the leaving room.

notcing his brother lack of coffee made him remeber so he got up and went though the cabinet then sat back down "take these it will help with the headach and there will br no training today" said leo handling 2 pain killers

gratefull for his brother he quickly took the pills and pop them in his mouth waiting till they took affect "thanks leo" choked donnie sipping more of his coffee

"no problem bro" replied leo getting ready to leave till a tug on his a in my rm made him stop "what is it don?" question leo sitting back down

twirling his fingers together "um ya did raph tell you what i said in my drunkin state" asked donnie blushing slightly

"ya you did but wasn't all bad belive me i've done worst when i was drunk" leo mumbled that last part but donnie caught it

"how bad were you' asked donnie curious now

looking at the time he quickly stood up "i gotta go" stated leo rushing out the lair

woundering what the rush he followed leo which wasn't all that hard "LEO!" don called

freezing how could he be so stupid to lead his brother here "why did you follow me?" asked leo turning around to face donnie

"because you just rush off and i wanted to know how you were worst if i sex talked raph" asked donnie looking at the ground

signing "were gonna have to talk to raph about this" stated leo grabing don arm and ran into a secret room where ra[h was waiting

"well dam leo why don't you invite everyone then or does he even know" asked raph standin' up

"he doesn't know nut he also does it look like he has a problem with it" replied leo closing the door

nodding "well give him the test and he respond then he's alright with it" said raph

"fine" huffed leo

befor he even had the chance to ask about what test leo pulled him into a kiss, shocked at first but he quickly got over it and kissed him back then pulled off "so you and raph are together" asked donnie wanting to conclud his theory

"yup and i see you arn't bothered" clarified raph pulling leo on his lap

"raph stop" grunted leo swating raph hand away from his rear

after seeing that their was one more question now "so i'm guessing raph leads the relationship" stated donnie

"got that right but it'a open more like an open relationship" said raph smiling at donnie

"well good i wanted to join but you do know that mikey fine with it to" said donnie

"really that bone head is in well i think we need to give him a surprise huh leo" finished raph twerking leo tail

leaning back "i say a foursome don't sound have bad~" churred leo kissing raph

"well that settled then" "and do you two mind sharing your story" asked donnie

"not at all"


	6. Chapter 6

"So really ya got together after a huge fight" donnie clarfied their story

"somethin like that" shrugged leo before jumping with a surprise yelp "RAPH!"

"what?" said raph with an innocent face as leo glared at him "don did say he was cool with it" he contied

mumbling under his breath he rotated his hips against raph hidden member teasingly. then started licking his neck playfully before feeling raph grab his hips "shouldn't really be teasing me" whispered raph in his ear causing a shiver to go down his spine.

wide eye at the scene that was being played before his eyes "wow never in my would i think that leo would be the less dominate male in the relationship" donnie thought out loud

"so me and leo being in a relationship is okay but when i'm the dominate male that a surprise" said raph

"no it just that i thought leo would put more of a fight" explain donnie

ignoring the two males converstation he went on teasing raph by crawling were he faced raph hidden cock and lick it freely

growling at leo teasin' at first he did" responded raph smiling at how he use to force leo into submission

"what changed" asked donnie smiling as leo tryed to get raph attention

"i don't know maybe he liked having my big cock up his ass" laughed raph

freezing he looked up at raph "jerk" said leo and went back to licking

"oh really arlight remind me what was that dream of your with you sucking me off and mikey and donnie po-" leo cut him offf by a kiss then growled at him "that is only between u8s" he heared leo whisper

"aw come on leo or should i ask raph for his premission" asked donnie with a smug when leo froze again and looked up at raph "ah ha so raph calls the shots" laughed donnie

"shut up" mumbled leo

"hehe remeber leo i pick the kink out tonight" said raph making leo get up

"hey i got a plan for mikey surprise" said leo trying to change the subject

shacking he head "not gonna work this time babe" said raph adding his pet name for leo

blushing he crawled on the bed leading donnie with him while spreading his legs as raph crawled in between them.

"just fingring and blow job" said raph slaming his fingre in leo

arhg! "raph" moan leo while he sucked donnie off."ah~" churred leo around donnie letting himself drop down before whining when a cock ring was placed on him "raph" whined leo not liking this at all

"not me babe" replied raph crossing his hand over he chest at dons bold move

placing a hand behing leo head "ah yes come on leo i'll take it off if you can make me cum~" moan donnie letting leo bob his head up and down untill he cumed inside leo who swalloed him eagerly, pulling out of him with a pop "sorry i lied leo but we wont take it of till the surprise" he explain

"i'll carry him just go get the dojo ready" ordered raph picking leo up

-

man were is everybody at! he thought before fliping onto his bed opening his new addition comic book open.

2 hours later

making a sandwhich with extra muster and icecream "ew mikey that gross" he heared donnie say, "dont gudge my ethics bro" mikey shot back taking a bite out of his wired sandwitch

rollling his eyes "hey mike i got a surprise waiting in the dojo for you" said donnie running his hand down his arm

"really thanks don but we might have to wait until leo and raph stop fighting" whine mikey followed by aloud thud

flinching at the sound he quickly excused himself before running into the dojo only to have raph throwin into him "raph what going on" really nothing" shrugged raph pointing across he dojo.

facing the direction that caused a devil smile to appear on his lips he walked over to leo soothing the red mark on his rear "why'd you hit him he looks piss" asked donnie still smiling

"got to leave my mark some how" glouted raph "go get the mikester" said raph

nodding he left "mikey come lets check out your surprise" said donnie racing into the dojo followed by an eager mikey.

steping into the dojo his eyes immdently went to the leader in blue who had his ass up with an orange diblo inside plus with his legs and arm pinned down but what got him more turn on was the red gag "well shall we begin the gift" said raph rubing leo cheek.

to leo this was a dream come true! 


	7. FINAL

"So really ya got together after a huge fight" donnie clarfied their story

"somethin like that" shrugged leo before jumping with a surprise yelp "RAPH!"

"what?" said raph with an innocent face as leo glared at him "don did say he was cool with it" he contied

mumbling under his breath he rotated his hips against raph hidden member teasingly. then started licking his neck playfully before feeling raph grab his hips "shouldn't really be teasing me" whispered raph in his ear causing a shiver to go down his spine.

wide eye at the scene that was being played before his eyes "wow never in my would i think that leo would be the less dominate male in the relationship" donnie thought out loud

"so me and leo being in a relationship is okay but when i'm the dominate male that a surprise" said raph

"no it just that i thought leo would put more of a fight" explain donnie

ignoring the two males converstation he went on teasing raph by crawling were he faced raph hidden cock and lick it freely

growling at leo teasin' at first he did" responded raph smiling at how he use to force leo into submission

"what changed" asked donnie smiling as leo tryed to get raph attention

"i don't know maybe he liked having my big cock up his ass" laughed raph

freezing he looked up at raph "jerk" said leo and went back to licking

"oh really arlight remind me what was that dream of your with you sucking me off and mikey and donnie po-" leo cut him offf by a kiss then growled at him "that is only between u8s" he heared leo whisper

"aw come on leo or should i ask raph for his premission" asked donnie with a smug when leo froze again and looked up at raph "ah ha so raph calls the shots" laughed donnie

"shut up" mumbled leo

"hehe remeber leo i pick the kink out tonight" said raph making leo get up

"hey i got a plan for mikey surprise" said leo trying to change the subject

shacking he head "not gonna work this time babe" said raph adding his pet name for leo

blushing he crawled on the bed leading donnie with him while spreading his legs as raph crawled in between them.

"just fingring and blow job" said raph slaming his fingre in leo

arhg! "raph" moan leo while he sucked donnie off."ah~" churred leo around donnie letting himself drop down before whining when a cock ring was placed on him "raph" whined leo not liking this at all

"not me babe" replied raph crossing his hand over he chest at dons bold move

placing a hand behing leo head "ah yes come on leo i'll take it off if you can make me cum~" moan donnie letting leo bob his head up and down untill he cumed inside leo who swalloed him eagerly, pulling out of him with a pop "sorry i lied leo but we wont take it of till the surprise" he explain

"i'll carry him just go get the dojo ready" ordered raph picking leo up

man were is everybody at! he thought before fliping onto his bed opening his new addition comic book open.

2 hours later

making a sandwhich with extra muster and icecream "ew mikey that gross" he heared donnie say, "dont gudge my ethics bro" mikey shot back taking a bite out of his wired sandwitch

rollling his eyes "hey mike i got a surprise waiting in the dojo for you" said donnie running his hand down his arm

"really thanks don but we might have to wait until leo and raph stop fighting" whine mikey followed by aloud thud

flinching at the sound he quickly excused himself before running into the dojo only to have raph throwin into him "raph what going on" really nothing" shrugged raph pointing across he dojo.

facing the direction that caused a devil smile to appear on his lips he walked over to leo soothing the red mark on his rear "why'd you hit him he looks piss" asked donnie still smiling

"got to leave my mark some how" glouted raph "go get the mikester" said raph

nodding he left "mikey come lets check out your surprise" said donnie racing into the dojo followed by an eager mikey.

steping into the dojo his eyes immdently went to the leader in blue who had his ass up with an orange diblo inside plus with his legs and arm pinned down but what got him more turn on was the red gag "well shall we begin the gift" said raph rubing leo cheek.

to leo this was a dream come true!


End file.
